Lorado's One Track Mind
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: After the blissful events following Carmen's marriage to Luigi, she was blessed with three lovely triplets, Lucinda, Rochelle, and Allegra. They have grown up and were flower girls in Angela's wedding to Guido, yet another jubilant time. But all


Note: After the blissful events following Carmen's marriage to Luigi, she was blessed with three lovely triplets,

Lucinda, Rochelle, and Allegra. They have grown up and were flower girls in Angela's wedding to Guido, yet another jubilant time. But all is not jovial. Loredo Gallardo, Carmen's ex, has discovered where she has been "hiding" for all of this time. He comes to make a visit to Radiator Springs in order to make amends. He is shocked to discover she is spoken for, and he wants Carmen as his own !

"I must scream it to the world, my excitement from the top of someplace very high !"--Luigi

Chapter 1—La Dolche Vida

Since Carmen had begun racing, the Radiator Springs Race, it had been transformed into the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. The new designation was far better than the old one. Carmen had been winning Grand Prix cups for quite some time, but victory really didn't matter to her. Just being on the circuit was enough to get her motor running. She had been happier now than any other time in her life, and with her little bambinas growing up she was swelling with pride. Lucinda, Rochelle and Allegra all wanted to be racers when they were older, but they had the tendency to be speed demons on the road. Sherrif had to keep a close eye on them, and Luigi almost had an engine malfunction when he had found his beloved triplets racing around town during the wee hours of the morning. He disciplined them, just like Carmen and knew they would not make the same error again. The girls loved their mama and papa immensely and had more friends then they could shake a fender at.

They even looked forward to their Aunt Angela and Uncle Guido having a bambino of their own. The baby was due in a few more months and if he was anything like his parents, he would be hard not to love nor to pamper and spoil.

Chapter 2—Unwanted Company

Loredo Galladaro, a pompous, rather rich Lamborghini had been a bachelor his entire life. Sure, the women loved him, and who could blame them. He was always a sugar daddy, taking out women of discerning taste and treating them like queens. That is, until he realized they didn't want to bear his heirs to the Lamborghini name. It sickened him to realize some women could be so despicable ! Such a matter didn't upset him though. One day, he was cruising around his hometown in Palermo and he happened to see a newspaper. In the front page was his beautiful Carmen, his angel from the sky ! She was looking more beautiful than ever and shining with a glow he had never known. She had reached her so-called "impossible dream". There she was with a Radiator Springs Grand Prix Cup all of her own. It seemed she had amassed quite a collection of those in her time.

"She _must_be mine...With our children we could _rule_ the racing empire.", he thought, a sardonic grin stretching across his suave grill. He could make a trip to America in a flick of his right tire. It was nothing. He had friends in high places, and he could..._persuade_ them to do whatever he wanted. Truly king of his own domain.

In a matter of hours, Loredo had arrived in America and began searching for his beloved Carmen, but he would have to rest along the way. With help, he would locate her and give her the news he had been wanting to give her for the longest time. He had also found the biggest rock in the world to give to her for his proposition. Now she would be a fool to resist his debonair charm.

It was a beautiful day in Radiator Springs and all had been well. Children were going back to school and learning survival on the road, as well as history, science, English, second and third languages as well as many other activities that enriched their young minds and kept them from deviating from their "truth pathways" in life.

Lorado, who had found Radiator Springs cozy and quaint, had been searching everywhere for Carmen and came upon her at Flo's V8 Drive-In.

"Amore mio !", Lorado shouted, his tone melodious much like that of an opera singer.

"L-L-L-Lorado !", Carmen stuttered, not at all expecting him at the Cafe. Luigi and Guido were elsewhere, keeping the Casa Della Tires presentable and spic and span. As for Angela, she was at work, or more than likely working out or ending the day with one of her Lamaze classes. Other cars were also on duty, working hard, or as in Fillmore's case, hardly working.

"Yes, my love, it is me. Who were you expecting, Fabio ?", Lorado chuckled, heartily.

"I'm married, Lorado. When I said I wasn't interested in your courtship I meant it. Why have you come back if you know I am spoken for ?", Carmen said, becoming flustered, her silver cheeks flushing angrily.

"Married ? To whom ? I must meet this individual immediately.", Lorado said, growing more irate by the second. Just then Luigi came around the corner and saw how dangerously close Lorado was to his beloved.

"What do you think _you're _up to, signore ?", Luigi questioned, becoming upset. It was the first time she had ever seen him upset before.

"I am _her_ ex-finance.", Lorado shouted loudly.

"You never _were_ my finance, estupido.", Carmen muttered.

"WHAT !", Lorado bellowed. Carmen chuckled without him seeing her amusement.

"Listen, signore. Carmen is my wife and I love her dearly. If you even think of laying _one_ fender on her...", Luigi began.

"Oh, what are _you_ going to do about it, small fry ? You're puny ! There isn't anything that you _could_ do to stop me. I _am_ a Lamborghini after all you know. Besides, I have influence. What do you have ? You have nothing, amico. NOTHING !", Lorado answered, laughing loudly. Luigi had put up with Lorado's mocking long enough.

"Let's take it to the track then. We'll see if you can back up that trash talk with how well you race, signore.", Luigi said, his gaze narrowing. Carmen most assuredly did _not_ have a good feeling about this.

Everyone had gathered to see what the hubbub was about when they saw Luigi squaring off against Lorado. None of the others trusted Lorado. Despite his handsome outward appearance, he had an ominous darkness surrounding him which frightened many of them enough to keep their distance. Sherrif oversaw the race, and Doc kept a close eye on both parties involved. Just like Carmen, he had a feeling that the race would only end in disaster for one or the other of the two.

Lorado _did not_play fair. The definition for mercy, let alone being fair did not exist within his dictionary. He kept bumping into Luigi as he went around the corners. Luigi, being the faster of the racers had thought he had the race made, but Lorado knocked him into a wall hard and fast. Being brave, Luigi clenched his jaw to keep himself from crying out in sheer agony. Lorado, having come to the finish line, bowed to his public and laughed.

"See now why I am superior in all ways. I should be Carmen's spouse. You...are weak, and pathetic.", Lorado said. Then he rolled over to Carmen and tried to force a kiss from her. Sherrif had seen enough and separated Lorado from her.

"Try that again and I'll have you put away, son.", Sherrif warned, and it wasn't a threat, it was a promise. Carmen thanked Sherrif graciously for helping her, but was worried about Luigi and his condition. She didn't have to be concernd longer because Doc was taking him to his shop. As for Lorado, he didn't receive the fanfare that he wished for. Sherrif, Ramone, and Sarge watched Lorado closely so he didn't try anything else foolish. It was apparent that Lorado wasn't finished with his plan to win Carmen back, but he underestimated all of them, particularly Luigi.

Chapter 3—The Rematch

Doc continued to fix Luigi into the late hours of the night while Carmen stayed by his side. Allegra, Lucretia and Rochelle had wondered how all of this came to pass and Doc told them not to worry. He had almost refurbished Luigi good as new, if even better. When Doc had finished, the girls had given him something to drink and wiped some of the sweat from his brow. Luigi woke up and greeted his daughters and wife with loving kisses.

"I am sorry I wasn't able to win the race. I want to have another round with him.", Luigi said, in a determined tone.

"Papa, no ! You mustn't. To us, you are always a winner. But please don't race against Loredo again. We don't want to see you hurt. We couldn't bear it.", Rochelle said, her dark brown eyes beginning to water.

"Oh, shhh, Angel. Please, don't cry ! Hush now. You know I must do this. I will inform him of my rules. It will be a fair race this time.", Luigi said, kissing his daughter gently. He kissed all of them repeatedly, letting them know he was aware of what he was doing. Not only did Luigi like racing, he _lived_ it. When he had lived in "the old country", he had been in a few races. Of course, he wasn't well known, nor was he professional, but he knew what racing was about. It was about _dignity_, _fair play_, _good sportsmanship_, and _honor_ most importantly of all. Lorado would rue the day he ever tangled with Luigi. When it came to family and those he loved, he would protect them at any cost.

Lorado had no time to pull any fast stunts since Sarge was watching him like a hawk. Loredo was very cunning, but Sarge had seniority on him. Sarge knew that being young he would try to do something foolhardy, and he would reprimand him for it.

"You're so bull-headed, I almost mistook you for a Taurus.", Sarge said, shaking his head back and forth.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke ? If so, it's atrocious, old man.", Lorado replied, unimpressed. Lorado had no respect for his elders and he never realized when he was being rude.

"Show some dignity, man. You're starting to get on my last nerve.", Sarge said, becoming annoyed. Sarge kept roaming around Lorado, glaring at him any chance he got. Sarge wasn't about to allow Loredo to go anywhere. Lorado was going to learn his lesson even if he had to have it beaten into him.

The following day, Loredo met Luigi back at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix track. He winked flirtatiously at Carmen, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Still as clueless as ever when it comes to women, huh ?", Flo questioned to Carmen.

"Yes, sadly. If a woman has a svelte, sexy body she'd better look out. He'll try charming them into carrying on the Lamborghini name. Disgusting, isn't it ?", Carmen said. Flo seemed appaulled and hugged Carmen from the side to comfort her. Being a model must've been tough on her in the past to have dealt with such rues and cads, particularly such villains as Lorado Gallardo.

Luigi revved his engine while Lorado started himself up as well, practically gloating. Lorado was entirely concieted, so cocky he thought he would win this race just as he had won the last one.

"Remember, you have to follow the _rules_ this time, Signore Gallardo. If you don't, you will be disqualified. If I win, you leave, go to the old country and never come back, but if I lose, you're stuck doing paving duty on Route 66.", Luigi stated, sternly. Neither was a win-win situation for him, but at least if he were stuck paving Route 66 he would have a chance maybe to meet some cute phillies along the way, if he was lucky.

Sherrif again, called the race from above a platform, and everyone else watched. Luigi was not going to lose this time. He wanted to restore his honor and prove that he wasn't weak. He was stronger than he looked and had a deep love for his family, his friends and most importantly, Radiator Springs. This race was to prove to the entirety of Radiator Springs just how well he could run on the track.

"On your marks, get set...GO !", Sherrif shouted over the revving engines as he waved a flag for the racers to begin their contest. Carmen watched rooting for her beloved, as did her precious triplets. Angela and Guido watched as well, cheering on their Uncle Luigi. Luigi wasn't about to allow Loredo to pass him this time. Giving it all he got, he found the power from within to push his limit and he was going faster than he could ever imagine. By this time the road seemed to take upon a new shade and color. It seemed brighter and more beautiful than he could ever imagine. He felt the wind upon his face and could smell the freshly mown grass permeating his nostrils. It was beautiful to be alive.

Before he knew it, Luigi had won the race, and turned to make a quick stop. His motor was still running fast but once he saw his beloved famiglia it was enough to calm him down.

"My angels !", he said, almost to the point of crying.

"You're coming along with _me_, Mister...I'm seeing to it that the next ship to Palermo, Italy takes you back home. Remember, you are never allowed to return. I don't care _how_ much influence you have, buddy.", Sherrif said, sternly.

"Yack, yack, yack, yack ! Do you Americans ever SHUT UP !", Lorado said, feeling disdain for his recent loss. He didn't care if he never saw this podunk town ever again. Besides, there were plenty of fresh, new, young ladies in Italy that he could oggle, and that is all that really mattered to him.

Epilogue

"Dude, I didn't know you had skills like that, bro !", Ramone said, in awe.

"I thought nothing of talent. I relied upon my heart Ramone. When it comes to matters of family and love, those are the most important things in this life.", Luigi said, hugging and kissing each of his family members again. Suddenly, Angela gasped. She could feel labor pains. It seemed that her baby was due for early delivery.

"Must've been the eggplant parmeasean we ate last night...", Guido thought to himself. Eggplant had a way of causing births to happen at earlier times, but there was no time like the present to bring a new life into the world. Doc, being the resident doctor, had seen many births, deaths, healed wounds and done plenty of surgeries in his lifetime, so helping a new life into the world was nothing new. He was, though, a little out of practice when it came to labor and delivery. Despite that, he was caring and helpful to the eager parents and had no trouble welcoming little Gambino into the world. Like his papa, he was the cutest little forklift one ever did lay eyes upon. All surrounding him couldn't help but say, "Awww, what a little darling !" The three Ferrari girls instantly adored their little nephew and were glad to be called his aunts. They would take care of him and raise him well. Of course, they would be coming over to visit him and play with him as much as they could now that everyone was on vacation. Life couldn't be sweeter for any of them. They had newcomers, an adorable bundle of joy, and more customers than they could ever desire. Life indeed was beautiful, and love was all around.

The End

June 29, 2006


End file.
